


Break

by Notebooknote



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notebooknote/pseuds/Notebooknote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny how the things in school match up with things in life. Today's lesson? Synonyms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean any disrespect. Sorry for inaccuracies.
> 
> I never went to middle school as it was included in my elementary school, so I'm guessing they're in gr8 (12-13 y/o).

The bell rang out in the yard. Sighs of relief, the pushing of chairs, doors slammed open, hundreds of feet running, the rustle of coats. Finally, they were free to run and talk. For fifteen beautiful minutes, they were subject to the brisk air and not to math, science, or _Sobel's gym class_.

Every kid was bursting at the seams, ready to get outside. Every kid, but one. Edward Heffron, "Babe" to most, slowly put on his jacket, savouring the time he had inside the classroom. However, he knew Mr. Sink, his teacher, would ask questions and Babe Heffron ain't no snitch. Begrudgingly, he went outside. 

Babe's shoes were worn down from running, sometimes in races he won, sometimes to hide. Babe's hair was red and fiery, like an apple or a great big target on his head. Babe's voice was prone to cracking, especially when he was yelling for the ball in gym or crying out. His arms were lanky. His nose would wriggle. He was a cute kid and a kind one, too. Why would anyone want to pick on him? 

He was the new kid. He hadn't been able to breach the invisible wall and make a friend. The kids were protective of their own. Sometimes it'd be a snarky remark about his hair. One time he got a cut from being shoved a little too hard during a game of football. Another time, they somehow ran him to the ditch at the end of the field. He fell and almost fractured his wrist.

Over the two weeks, Babe kept his head down. He wasn't the plucky kid from back home anymore, his heart had seemingly been stepped on by everyone. Everyone, except for one boy. 

As he got outside, some boys were playing basketball. He didn't know if it was on purpose or simply an _accident_ , but the ball had made a beeline for his head, knocking him to the ground. A rock had managed to get into his palm. Angry, he picked up the ball and threw it far. Then, he ran, the others chasing him. He lost them after a bit, easily outrunning them. He left the boundaries of the yard. Babe was clumsy as a baby deer, but he was fast. 

Babe sat alone leaning on the front wall of the building, looking out at the street. He stared down at his hand, blood seeping through the cut. Then, a shadow appeared. He looked up from his hand and saw the quiet boy sitting beside him.

Eugene usually sat near enough to the other boys to hear what they said, never really joining them. He was one of them without really being one of them. He'd help them with work if they needed it, earning him the respect of many, but that was only if they came to him. He was shy and reserved, never really saying anything. That's why when he opened his mouth, Babe was surprised to hear the Cajun voice pour out.

"Here. Lemme see your hand, Edward." He pulled out a piece of cloth and started wrapping it.

"Edward? Even those meat heads call me Babe, Gene."

"I shoulda done somethin' earlier. I'm sorry." When Babe got bullied, he could see him sitting there, looking mad as ever. Gene wanted to help, but it just wasn't in him to fight. It was hard for him to just sit there and watch. It's just that his nerves would win. This time, however, he couldn't. 

"Well, you're here now. You ain't gotta apologize." For the first time in two weeks, Babe smiled. 

After that, it got easier. When people tried to mess with him, much to their surprise, Gene would cut them off, threatening to not help with their work. Slowly, they stopped. Babe could be Babe again. He had someone to talk to, someone to sit with, someone to call over holidays.

Their friendship lasted throughout school. Through heartache, pimples, and failed tests, awards, and graduation, they had each other. Babe even got Gene to call him Babe. Together, they'd make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Kitten-meister for the prompt.
> 
> Fic prompt: Babe being bullied at school and Roe coming out of his shell to comfort/help him
> 
> Also, it's only Gene and Babe in this. None of our Toccoa boys would be so mean as to bully Babe.  
> I made my sister read through it and she found all of the synonyms. If it didn't make sense, sorry. I'm shit.


End file.
